An antenna array comprises a multitude of elements coupled to produce a directive radiation pattern which is the composite of the patterns radiated by each element. The spatial relationship of the elements contributes to the directivity of the antenna. A beam former may use variable phase or time-delay control at each radiating element to create a pattern of constructive and destructive interference in the wave front to achieve a desired radiation pattern.
Phase control is used to steer a main beam. The antenna array size may be increased to narrow the main lobe of the radiation pattern. Side lobes of various sizes may develop. As the number of elements in the array increases, the sizes of the side lobes may reduce. Combined amplitude tapering and phase controls may be used to adjust side lobe levels and steer nulls better than can be achieved by phase control alone. Feed networks and element-level electronics such as filters and amplifiers are generally included to enable the beam former to steer the main beam. The nulls between side lobes occur when the radiation patterns pass through the origin in the complex plane. Thus, adjacent side lobes are generally 180 degrees out of face to each other. Grating lobes may be formed depending on the main beam steering angle and the spacing of the elements.
Antenna arrays may suffer from bandwidth limitations and mutual coupling between closely-spaced elements. Another disadvantage is that closely-spaced elements may lack sufficient spacing for the insertion of electronic components associated with the element feed network and element modules (element-level electronics). Improvements are needed to reduce the effect of grating lobes to increase gain and directivity of the antenna arrays.